You are my SUN
by Notfun
Summary: After walking out of that concert, Oska has another plan for Han Tae Sun.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I was looking for some fanfiction on Han Tae Sun since I was captivated by his character in Secret Garden but found a few. Hence, I wrote this story. English is not my first language so there are grammatical errors and this is my first fanfiction. Hope you guys like it.

 **A Good bye and A Hello**

My heart is still hurting when I left that concert. I really do not know where I should go. Should I go to China as I have planned earlier before Oska kidnapped me? Should I took ahjumma's offer. Geez, why am I so undecided?

However, what so funny is that he, Oska of all people, predicted that I would run away again. There is a car waiting for me outside the venue and Oska's assistant manager emerged from the car and opened the door. He just sighed "as expected." and gave me a letter. "I am here to ensure that you are not headed to the ferry." He blurted out. Am I being kidnapped or something? Pouting, I took the letter and entered the car. Cheap bastard, using the envelope he sent to his fans. To clear things, I am not his fan. I just lov… No! I need to leave that feeling behind. I opened the envelope and inside it are a letter and an airline ticket.

 _To Sun:_

 _I know you would run away! Do not ride a boat to China again. I really care about you and remember that you are my exclusive producer. Since you are in love with music, I have decided your destination. Here is a plane ticket going to Japan since you got accepted to a prestigious school for music and arts. Surprise!_

 _Do not worry, Seul got you on a full scholarship and I will send you an allowance. Do not think about the money. This will come from the royalties from the songs you have composed for me._

 _Please do not let that talent go to waste. Send me another song for my next album. xoxo_

\- Oska-hyungnim

Oska-hyungnim… Brother… A tinge of hurt. I hope he is happy with Seul. I need to get use to that word. He will be forever my brother or maybe my exclusive singer.

Japan, would be perfect… Japan would be a great place to start anew, to heal what's broken.

"Hey kid we are here. Oska said that once you arrive in Japan, you should contact Mr. Shio. He is the principal in the school that you will be going to. Here are other details and some money." The assistant manager gave me a business card and an envelope containing a map, my acceptance letter, and a lot of money.

"I cannot take this." Shoving the envelope back to him.

He looked at me and did not take the envelope. "Please take it. You will need it once you are in Japan. That is your salary, of course, for helping us with the concert as Oska's producer." I nodded and took the money. I put the two envelopes in my bag as I enter the airport. To Japan it is.

* * *

"Akio!" Screamed the fans when the stage went black. Luckily, Cris was there to break my fall and take me to the back stage. I can hear people screaming my name. Geez… Why do I feel so dizzy and tired?!

* * *

"God! Why on earth did you eat that before the concert! You are too trusting. Luckily, it was just a small concert and Cris was on your back when you fainted." Anna, our manager, was fuming.

"Anna-san, please do not be too harsh to nii-san. It should be the security's fault. They should have at least checked the food before it came to us." Ken, my younger brother and our drummer, cried. Cris who was sitting on the bench nods in agreement with Ken.

"Although I agree with you, you should be more cautious. You know that fans can be a bit crazy here. Anyways, the food poisoning incident is currently being investigated. For now, you three will be going into a very long vacation." Our manager announced.

"What! Why? We have a tour and a concert to attend to! We cannot go on a vacation. Most of the tickets were sold-out" The three of us protested.

"With the treatment they have done to you, I am sure your throat hurts." Anna answered. We were silenced by that. The truth is my voice is scratchy and my throat has been burning. Ken and Cris looked so concern and I have to reassure them that I am fine.

"I am fine Anna." I lied.

"No, you are not fine and based from what I have heard from the doctors, you should not be talking right now. Anyways, do not worry it is not just a vacation. I am sending you for a semester to school. That should be fun, right?" Anna said enthusiastically.

All she heard was a groan from us. Who in the hell would want to attend to school?

* * *

"Did they agree to it? They really should go. Someone is targeting them and it is safer that they lay low for a while." Saijou said warily.

"They have no choice. They cannot disobey the person who practically raised them." Anna said.

"Did you blackmail them again?" Saijou said. Anna just smirked.

* * *

The plane landed smoothly and I arrived in Tokyo on time. The airport was full of bustling strangers, both Japanese and foreigners. Luckily, I learned a little nihongo, thanks to my Japanese friend I met in Europe. I was shocked at how pretty well-known the school was. When I asked one personnel of the airport helpdesk where the school was, she ushered me to sit down and offered me tea. She then proceeded to ask me if I was an actor or singer from Korea. When I nodded (don't get me wrong, I am really a singer but not a popular one), she literally shrieked and asked for my autograph. Then, she went to her friends and pointed at me. Her friends were huddling towards me. I have no time to answer their questions and they are really crowding towards me. You know how I really hate crowds. Then, I just pretended that I have to go to the rest room and hastily escaped their interrogations. Geez… Japanese fans and Korean fans are so much alike. They are really weird.

Finally, I got out of the airport and followed the instructions Oska gave me except to ride a taxi. Taxis in korea are expensive, what more in Japan. I soon asked strangers for instructions how to go that mountain school using public bus. The stranger dutifully outlined the instructions on the map but gave me a warning that I should just ride a taxi. She said that it would be safe to ride a taxi but I, being a frugal student, refused it and thanked her.

However, I regretted my decision to ride this good-for-nothing- bus. I should have followed what was written on that map Oska gave me and the stranger's advice. I was too accustomed in saving money that I thought taxi was too expensive (this is the first time I am holding a lot of money.) The public bus that will supposedly take me to that school at the top of the hill broke down. I thought I could walk halfway since there are no taxis that would take me but with my luggage I could not walk any longer.

I could see the school when I heard a car going up the hill. Hoping to catch a ride, I dutifully wave on the oncoming car but to no avail it didn't stop. Then another car is coming, quite fancy though. I waved my hand again and the car just passed by. A moment later, I heard a screech and thank god it stopped. I rushed so that the driver would not wait but as I came close to the car, the driver drove off. What the hell! Are Japanese people that rude?

After an hour of hiking, I have reached the school's gate. I am so glad that I practically run to the gates. It was humungous and has the school's name on top of it, Saint Patrick's School for the Arts and Music. It all downed on me that I am really attending this school. My only problem is how do I enter these gates again? Are there any passwords? Then, behind those gates were the cars that passed me. Damn and cursed those stupid rich kids!

As I looked beyond the gates, someone is coming near me. It looks like a model around Oska's age. He must be teacher here. "Hi! Are you the transfer student? Are you Han Tae Sun? I thought you will be coming here in a taxi?" the tall man asked.

Panting, I nodded and answered "I thought it was near so…"

"You walk from the town up to here?! So Seul's description of you was right. You really are frugal but boy that is too much." the man was shocked.

"No. I walked halfway. I thought the bus is a reliable transportation. Do not believe everything Seul said to you, she is just jealous of me." I pouted.

"Jealous? Anyways, the principal is waiting for you. I am Takamiya, I will be teaching arts. Come on in and I'll take you to him and I think you really need a drink" Takamiya answered. Thank god he finally noticed what I needed. I am really thirsty and I think my feet are dead now.

He opened the gates and when I entered the premises, I was in awe. This is not a school but a mansion. It has one of the most beautiful gardens I saw. It brings nostalgia back when I was in Europe. I smiled when Takamiya opened the door leading to the principal's office. As I entered the halls, this is goodbye to my heartache and hello to my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Piano at the Music Room**

The principal was, how do I term it, hmmmm… eccentric, I guess, and very touchy. When I arrived at the office, the principal welcomed me with a warm hug. He said to dropped the honorifics and call him Shio since they are the same age as Oska. "I never knew you were so cute." The principal exclaimed and pinched my cheeks. I tried to get away and oh my god, this is sexual harassment. Finally, his secretary coughed so loud in order to get the principal's attention.

"Oh yeah" the principal finally looked away and ushered me inside and what happens next changed my life. Sitting next to the principal's table was three men. Two with towering height and one with a small physique just like me. All of them look like a model. When I greeted them, they have a shocked look on their face. Was I too stunning that they become speechless?

Before the principal introduced me, one of them came to me and hugged me. He called me Ren. I tried to struggle away from him and insisted that he got the wrong person, that I am not Ren. Before I knew it, he kissed me, on the LIPS!

* * *

When he entered the room, I cannot believe my eyes. Ren is here. He is here, alive and smiling. My mind went blank and I just approached him and hugged him. Ken and Cris were shocked as I am. However, he insisted that I got the wrong person, that he is not Ren. I looked at him and I am sure that he is Ren. I kissed him to prove that the hearts never forgets that I really love him but all I got was a slap.

* * *

"Pervert!" I yelled and slapped him. The principal intervened and introduced me again but to no avail that beast is insisting that I am Ren. Out of embarrassment, I run out. Who the hell would kiss a guy out of the blue? This is gonna be a crazy year.

When I cooled down and ensured that beast and his companion were no longer there, I returned to the office to get the belongings I left and to know where I will be staying. Oska said that there will be a dorm in this school so I need not to worry. However, I never thought what the principal was thinking.

He just decided that I will be rooming with the beast that attacked me. He explained that since it's the middle of the year, all the rooms were occupied and only two rooms were available. Ken and Cris will be rooming together (so that's the name of his companion) and Akio (the beast) and I will be sharing a room together. The principal joked that the room is spacious enough for me to build a wall. I sighed and accept this misfortune.

True enough, the room was spacious with its own restroom and study area. There is also a space for any musical instrument. When I entered the room, I was relieved that the beast was not there. I unpacked immediately and walked out the room. I plan to return late so that I will not confront Akio.

I roamed the dorms and found that there are music and dance rooms. There were also art rooms where painting materials of all kinds are available. One that struck me the most is the room with a beautiful piano. I entered the room and was happy that no one is around. After I sold my piano, I never played again. Remembering the past, the first thing I played was my favorite, my mother's lullaby. It was a simple tune but it calms my heart every time I play it.

* * *

That melody… that tune… Akio stopped his conversation with Cris when he heard that tune. He run towards the sound and stopped at the door. "This is definitely Ren." Akio assured Cris and opened the door and rushed to the pianist. He hugged him from behind and promised himself that he will never let go this time.

* * *

Sun was really shocked when someone hugged him from behind. He intends to slap whoever was hugging him but was stopped when he heard him crying the name "Ren" and "I miss you" over and over again. It took him a minute to face the man. It was Akio again. He sighed and said "I am not Ren and I think you're mistaken." He stood up leaving the room.

"If you're not Ren, then, how come you know this music? How come you look like him?" He yelled to Sun. "I do not know him. Please leave me alone!" Sun replied angrily and left the room. "then, how come my heart recognizes you?" Akio whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Bullies and Identity**

After that conversation last night, I immediately went to our room and took a cold bath. Maybe it will wake me up from this nightmare. After that, I feigned sleep so that I could avoid any awkward conversation with him. He entered our room but did not say anything and left. Too tired to check, I closed my eyes and hoped that tomorrow will not be as harsh.

When I woke up, Akio was not on his bed. Well for all I care, he might be out finding that "Ren" he is always searching. I really am hungry since I did not eat last night, thanks to that stupid beast calling me Ren. I really need to get him out of my mind and find a cafeteria soon.

The school is amazing, aside from the elegant rooms, the cafeteria was really exquisite (the menu has a complete course of meal and salads. My eyes were already full just by looking at it.) However, the price is also exquisite (you know me when we are talking about price here) but the lady behind the counter assured me that scholar students have special meals. When I checked it out, it was a set meal and I think it is good enough.

When I got my meal, I felt out of place. I saw the group of Akio. He was looking at me but he immediately averted his eyes. Hmp.. to embarrass to call me Ren now ha, since I am carrying an ugly tray… Stupid pervert! (wait why I am upset again?) Clear your mind Sun and find your seat.

I found a seat near the window. The café was crowded but only one student was sitting all alone in a table that could fit six students. I greeted him and asked if I could sit next to him. He looked around warily and warned me that it is dangerous to sit with him. I said that I may not look like it but I mastered the art of evading bullies since high school.

He laughed at my joke and gives me the nod warily. I sat across him and I can hear the whispers and worried looks of the people around. How do I term it, it was like I stepped on a land mine or something. While we were eating, he told me that his name is Jin and is an art major. He is also a scholar and from there we hit it off. I told him my name and said that I just transferred from Korea. He said that he is interested with Korean culture and asked me several things which I answered enthusiastically. As we were talking, a group of student came to us and poured milk on Jin's plate. I stood up but Jin automatically looked worried and one of the bullies put his hand on my shoulder. "So you got a friend now? And a poor scholar too like you. Birds of the same feather flock together." He laughed harshly and looked at me closely. "Stay away from him if you do not want to be killed." He warned. I can see Akio getting near our table with a scary face. I laugh at the bully's warning and said that I might get killed just by seeing his ugly face.

Jin and some of the bully's underlings snorted and I just saw the leaders face grew red. He lifted his hand and I made my defensive pose (thanks to years and years of bullying, I have mastered to protect my face from fists.) I waited for the hand that never came. When I peeked, Akio was holding the bullies hand tightly with a killing aura. He whispered "you bully the weak and small, how about us? Wanna see hell?" the bully's face changed from an angry look to a fearful look. He was shaking when he took his hand away from Akio. He then exited hastily from the cafeteria with his underlings.

"Are you okay?" Akio asked with a concerned look. I was amazed how his personality changed very quickly. When I assured him that I am fine, he just nodded and left our table like nothing happened. Jin looked at me with bewildered eyes and asked me when I sat down "how in the hell did you know Akio Shun?"I answered that I did not know him and we were just roommates. He cannot hide his excitement and he wants to know about Akio. Luckily, the bell rang and Jin insisted that we exchange numbers. I gave him my number and went to my first class.

Since we transferred here at the same time, I was seated beside Akio and his and members. The girls and boys in my class became jealous. Apparently, Akio and his band are hallyu stars and to be seated next to them was a privilege. It was rumored that his band is looking for an additional member and being seated beside him increases the chance to become famous. If I were to choose, then I'd rather seat near Jin than him. Tsk.

Judging from the glances of my classmates, I was envied. Geez, getting close to them is a bad sign. The murdering looks never stopped and were intensified when I and Akio perfected the English quiz the teacher administered. Oh, I forgot to tell them that I was a wanderer and traveled Europe for 5 years in search of opportunities, thus, perfecting English and French.

I kept earning enemies as the days go by, especially when Ken, Akio's younger brother, insisted that I join them during lunch. I refused politely and told him that I do not have enough money for a fancy lunch in the cafeteria. He just smiled at me and forcefully took me to the cafeteria (this is kidnapping!). As we approach the table, I could see the shock look in Akio's eyes. Ken introduced me to Cris and seated me beside Akio. Ken was smiling from ear to ear like he did something mischievous. This kid is really cunning. Akio passed me the menu.

"You order whatever you like since you look like a stick." He said casually.

Feeling insulted, I answered "geez, I will order a full meal then, mr. muscle guy!" I made it a point that I order the priciest food on the menu.

Ken laughed at the comment and said that the term was Akio's nickname back when they were still rookies. Akio blushed and continued to eat his food. I glance at Jin's table and felt guilty that I left him alone. Noticing my worried glances, Akio said that he ordered some of his cronies to guard Jin away from the bullies. Feeling at ease, I ate the mouthwatering lunch and talked to Ken about their band's adventure in Korea. One thing I noticed, the name Ren was never mentioned. I was curious but I learned that I needed to shut my mouth on the topic. We finished the lunch and returned to our classes.

If looks could kill, then I am dead by now. I was targeted by the bullies not just because I stood up for Jin the other day but because I became close to Akio. After the last period, the student who bullied Jin took both his indoor and outdoor shoes. He was on the verge of crying when I saw him. I did not hesitate to approach Jin and asked him what's wrong. It took me back when I was in high school. He told me his predicament.

"Those bastards! How did you end up being their target? Geez. Here, take mine. I do not need it anyway." I took off my indoor shoes and gave it to Jin. What I did not realized was that I was also targeted by the bullies and my outdoor shoes were nowhere to be found. What a childish thing to do. We are in a college-level school for goodness sake.

* * *

Akio was heading to the dorm when he saw Sun giving Jin his shoe. Shocked by Sun's action, he approached them. Jin was insisting to return Sun's indoor shoes but he was refusing it. It was then that he realized that both of them are not wearing any shoes

"Hey! Why are you not wearing any shoes?" Akio interrupted their conversation.

"None of your business" Sun answered coldly, refusing Jin's offer again…

"Hmm.. You're so cold as usual." Akio answered back.

"He is not cold. He gave me his shoes because the bullies took mine and now I involved him and they took his. Now, we only have one pair." Jin explained.

"Typical Ren." Akio smirked.

"How long do I have to tell you that I am not Ren!" Sun glared at him and smiled at Jin. "Take it. You need it more than I do. The dorm is just a step away from here. You on the other hand, have to get home by bus right?"

Jin was awakened by this sudden realization. He just nodded meekly as if agreeing to Sun's argument.

"Well then, take the shoes and I'll be his feet for the day." Akio declared and carried Sun as if he is some kind of rice sack.

"Jesus! Put me down this instant Akio!" Sun was blushing red and Jin was also laughing. "Not again." Sun whispered as he struggled.

"Stop moving or I'll drop you!" Akio then proceeded to carry him until they reached the dorm. They were making such a scene, from the school up to the dorm.

"Put me down now Aki!" screamed Sun, as soon as they reached their room. He dropped him on his bed and looked shocked.

"What did you just call me? Do you remember now?" he asked intently, his eyes focused on him and both of his palms cupped Sun's face. Sun immediately shoved the hands, turning bright red. "I told you! I am not Ren!" He averted his gaze from Akio's mesmerizing eyes.

"But you called me Aki! Only Ren calls me Aki!" Akio whispered and sat down on his bed as if a sign of resignation.

"Then I will not be calling you Aki anymore. I told you many times that I am not Ren. So please…" Sun said quietly. Akio looked so despondent that Sun just wants to approach him. He could feel the loneliness so he tried his best to cheer his roommate and solve the confusion.

He offered his hand to Akio and introduced himself. "Hi! I am Han Tae Sun. I came from Korea and hoped to major in music." He said.

Akio looked up. He reminded himself that this man is not Ren. He took his hand and shakes it. "Akio, a hallyu star." Sun laughs. What a lame introduction. Just like Oska.


	4. Chapter 4

Jealousy is an ugly thing and rooming with a hallyu star can make things worse. Sun's relationship with Akio became normal after that day. However, with the improved relationship with Akio (he became fast friend with Ken), more and more bully-related incident started happening. From his desk covered with derogatory writings and his books torn, he could care less since he is accustomed to this. Akio was more worried and was always to the rescue.

When they came for their first class, Sun's table was full of garbage. It was Akio who burst out and threatened his unknown bully. With his killing gaze he said "Whoever did this, know that Sun is protected by me and those who hurt him will be punished severely." He stressed out and took his table outside. He called the principal's office and reported what happened. Sun just stood there dumbfounded, no one had protected and cared for him this much. His heart just fluttered when Akio came back and smiled at him.

* * *

After that, the incident stopped. Jin's bullies also stopped bothering him. It was almost a month and their room became Ken and Cris' favorite resting place. Ken and Sun became instant buddies, talking about their favorite artists and crying their eyes out on their favorite TV series.

Akio and Cris couldn't care less about the duo's interest and played their usual video games while the two watched their favorite series. This was their usual habit. They eat together, go to their usual classes, late night group "studies" (which end up as movie marathon or a betting game), then Akio will shoved Cris and Ken back to their room in order for him and Sun to sleep. Sun became comfortable with this routine and felt the extra closeness with Akio. He dismissed the thought and was happy to how things are.

It was Cris who brought the topic if Sun could help them on their music sheets and arrangements. He jokingly answered that he'll take the job as long as they pay him. He was after all once a producer for Oska. The trio took his answer seriously and brought a contract to Sun. Considering the pay, Sun accepted the offer. He texted Oska about the contract and informed him that he will accept the offer.

Oska replied "Good for you but do not accept if they asked you to be their producer. You are my EXCLUSIVE producer!:)" Sun blushed by the reply and was smiling non-stop. Akio noticed this and felt a tinge of jealously. He never saw Sun smiled like that before.

After that, Sun became glued to them and the rumor that he will become the fourth member grew stronger. True enough, Ken brought the subject out during one of their jamming session.

"Hey Sun-nichan! Would you like to join us in the band? We really need a pianist and I think you're a perfect fit… Isn't it Aki-nichan?"

Akio was busy adjusting his guitar and nodded in agreement. Although inside he was excited and was expecting that Sun will accept the offer. However, Sun was uncertain.

"I am sorry Ken. I think I cannot just accept the offer since I have to consult Oska." Sun replied politely.

"What does Oska have to do with this?" Akio asked with an obvious anger in the tone.

Annoyed by Akio's sudden change of tone, Sun irritated replied was "I am still part of his company and besides I could help you in any way as long as I ask permission from Oska. Also, I do not wish to enter the world of show business. I am so sorry Ken." He faced Ken with apologetic look.

"Fine! Do whatever you want."Akio answered and walked out of the recording room. Then there was an awkward silence.

* * *

When can he stop mentioning Oska? When he is on the phone with him, he always smiles. He does not smile like that when I'm with him. Why can't he be contended with our conversation? Should I erase Oska's number so that he will not have any communication with him? Why should he consult him on every decision he makes. They are not even related. Arrrggg… Why am I getting jealous? I hate this kind of set-up. Am I falling for him?

* * *

After the session, we went home and the silence was killing me. Luckily, Ken and Cris were bickering about where we should eat dinner. Akio said that he will pass since he needed to do something and will not sleep in the dorm. The atmosphere became really tense when Akio stepped out of the vehicle. All three of us ate our dinner silently.

A week after that incident, Akio did not come back to the dorm and rumors were spreading again. One thing I hate about this school is that rumors spread like wildfire and the story becomes perverted as it passes from one person to the other. Rumor has it that I am causing a rift in Akio's band. Also, I am using the band to become famous and I deceived Akio to become his roommate. Someone also saw Ken holding out a check to me (that's my payment for arranging three of their musical scores) and that certain someone capitalized that scene and created stories that I am using them to give me money, that the "scholarship" was just a façade for me.

I could not defend myself (why should I? I did not do anything wrong) and Akio, Cris and Ken were not around to clarify things either since they are currently on a photo shoot somewhere. Luckily, I have Jin to accompany me during classes. No one wants to talk to me since I became a threat to them.

Hopefully, the three will be back after three days and they could help me pacify the rumors. Also, I needed to clarify things with Akio since he is not replying to any of my text and its been a week since we last saw each other. When can he stop sulking?

The rumors triggered another bullying incident. When I came to the cafeteria for lunch, some girls from the upper class intentionally bumped me causing me to trip. I stood up quickly and composed myself. I glared at them but the girls just smirked.

"That's what you get when you try to fit in. Gold digger!" the girl commented and walked away. I was shocked by the comment and since everyone was looking and eavesdropping, I quickly exited the cafeteria. Jin quickly came to my aid and asked me if I was okay.

"I am okay." I answered and stride through the hallway to our classroom.

I can feel the stares and the word "gold digger" keeps running through my mind. I can see Jin's concern but I smiled at him, assuring him that I am fine. Am I really fine? Gosh! Why can this memory be erased? I cannot even concentrate on the lecture.

* * *

"Please believe me! I did not do anything!" came the plea of the 15-year old boy!

"Gold digger! You are a whore! How could you do this to us?! I considered you as my son! Get out of my house!" shouted the lady in black dress.

"Please, let me explain!" the boy begged. "I did nothing wrong. I do not know anyone here. I do not know where to go… please…" He answered then a large hand repeatedly smacked his crying face.

"Gold digger! Gold digger! Gold digger! Get out of my house, you whore!" shouted the lady. Every insult was coupled with punches and kicks. The boy's replies were grunts and tears.

* * *

Sun woke up from that nightmare. However, the fear did not fade and the lady still haunts him in his dream. It was still too early but he is afraid to sleep again. He suddenly misses Akio. He went to the window and stared at the garden below. He waited for the sun to rise.

The bullying did not stop and when he came to their classroom, his chair and table were nowhere to be found, his book were also torn into pieces with "gold digger" written on it. His locker was filled with threatening notes. This continued for two days and it stopped when Ken and Cris returned to the dorm. Feeling down, Sun was expecting to see Akio but was disappointed.

"He will return tonight. He just needs some breather since last Monday was Ren's death anniversary." Cris reassured Sun.

"Death anniversary?" Sun asked almost immediately. He never expected Ren to be a dead person. He just thought that Ren is missing or someplace else.

"There was a plane crash and his body was never found." came the pained answer from Ken. So that explains their reaction when they saw Sun.

"I am sorry." Sun replied feeling guilty for bringing sadness into the room.

"It's ok Sun-nichan. We know he is in a better place now. Just give Akio-nichan some time since you really look like Ren. It makes it hard for him to move on." Ken replied.

"Do I really look like Ren?" Sun became curious. This is the first time they have opened a discussion about Ren.

"Yeah but a lot sexier and funnier." Ken jokingly replied with a lighter tone. Cris also smirked.

"Well excuse my skinny physique." Sun replied with a smile.

"That reminds me. I have a picture of Ren when we were training together as idols." Cris replied and dig his wallet for the picture. He showed the picture to Sun and was really amazed on the similarities of Ren and Sun.

"You really looked like him." Cris said. Sun was also in disbelief when he saw the picture, he was in that picture. It almost feels like he has a twin.

Cris and Ken stayed in Sun's room and told him stories about Ren. Sun was happy that they have told him the stories. At least he does not need to talk to Akio about Ren and he was grateful for their company. He really needs to rest his brain because of what he has endured for the past days without them. His mind drifted and thought of Akio. He really missed him.

After dinner, Akio entered the room silently and both Cris and Ken knew that it was time for them to go back to their room. Akio looked tired and was avoiding Sun. However, Sun cannot ignore him anymore. He kept silent until Cris and Ken left the room. He immediately asked Akio how he was doing but only got a mumble. Akio entered the bath ignoring the succeeding question of Sun. Sun was really disappointed but he was too tired to confront Akio. When he lied down, he felt the exhaustion that he endured for days without sleep because of his fears and worries. His eyes slowly closed.

* * *

"You have to face him Akio. You can never deny that you felt something for him. You are in love." came the thought that flooded his mind, and then came the answer "Am I?"

When he is sure that Sun was asleep, he immediately came out of the bath and got ready to sleep. He closed his eyes but was immediately awaken by the sobs and grunts coming from Sun. "Are you okay, Sun?" When he realized that Sun was having a nightmare, he hastily got up and tried to wake Sun. Akio shook Sun to awaken him since he was sweating a lot. Sun opened his tearful eyes and instantly hugged Akio. He never stopped shaking, Akio felt that it was fear.

He hugged Sun and tried to comfort him. Like a mantra he repeated "It is just a nightmare. I am here… I am here…" Sun was crying his eyes out and hugged Akio tightly. They stayed like that for hours until Sun calmed down and slept again. Akio felt drowsy and slept with Sun by his side.


End file.
